Taking Risks
by ThogDontCaare
Summary: Merlin knew he had no time left. The Knights of Medhir were upon Camelot, and were right outside the door of the throne room. But what if he had never poisoned Morgana? What if he sacrificed his position and his reputation and his friends' trust to save everyone? Mergana is definitely in here, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur won't be able to defeat them!"

Merlin scrunched his eyes as he tried to focus on the dilemma in front of him. As it stood, he, under Arthur's orders, taken Morgana to the throne room as the prince attempted to stall the unrelenting Knights of Medhir.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he knew how to end the spell and save Camelot. The problem was that, in order to do it, he had to make sure the source of the spell was destroyed. And that source just so happened to be the beautiful Lady Morgana, who currently was panicking in front of the throne room door.

"They won't stop, they're going to kill him, and then they're going to come to finish us off as well!" Morgana frantically stated as she tried to get past the sealed doors (Merlin had placed a magic barrier to keep them from being opened, but he wasn't sure how effective it was against the knights—particularly when their commanding sorceress happened to the be the most dangerous witch left in Camelot.

Merlin sighed exasperatedly. "I know, I know, but we couldn't do anything to stop them either!" That wasn't entirely true, but he wanted to do everything he could to keep who he was a secret.

Morgana turned, horror plastered all over her face at the thought of certain death approaching them. He continued, "Those knights are immortal, only being stopped when the spell that animates them ends!" Which was, for all intents and purposes, true—save for his powers.

But he couldn't let his true identity be known. Not while Uther held the throne, and Camelot refused the allegiance of magic. So Merlin was left with but one choice: end the source of the spell, which meant killing Morgana, his closest friend in the castle aside from Arthur and Gaius.

He already had the hemlock-poisoned water ready, and he knew she would never suspect him of attempting this. But that was exactly why he had yet to find resolve to do it—because she trusted him.

And so it was that, as the throne room doors came crashing down, Merlin had made up his mind. Emrys was not going to let another close friend die. Not on his watch.

The Knights filed into the room one by one, the last dragging a semiconscious prince of Camelot by his cloak, before they formed a loose semicircle around the servant and the lady. However, they neither struck a blow, nor relaxed, instead standing at attention as footsteps began to draw closer.

"Well, it would seem we do have some opposition left to dispose of. What a surprise!" Morgause tutted as she strolled into the throne room. Merlin couldn't help but feel his magic flare up at her presence—she reeked of her evil misuse of magic.

She paused in front of the servant, before pressing her lips in a false pout. "Aw, what is wrong? Knight got your tongue?" She cackled (a most awful and despicable sound, in Merlin's opinion) before setting her eyes on the sleeping king upon the throne.

"Oh how I have waited for this moment," she giggled in a childlike glee.

Morgause turned to her sister. "Well, do you wish to strike the blow?" Merlin felt his heart stop. Morgana had a hand in this? She looked nothing short of terrified—scratch that.

Seeing Morgause leading the attack had helped her see what was actually going on. She now had a relaxed, almost casual look that gave Merlin chills. She had allowed this to happen, and now Camelot would fall because of her! The dragon was right! Damn Kilgarrah and his always-correct prophecies. Merlin shook his head as Morgana spoke.

"I want him to feel the pain and suffering he has made countless other feel through his unrighteous conquest." Her eyes glowed faintly as she said this, making Merlin rethink his decision to set his magic aside. He might actually have to stop them if he couldn't talk her out of this.

"I will gladly take this chance, Morgause." Morgana turned to walk to the king, but stopped as she realized what (or who, rather) was blocking her path to vengeance—Merlin.

Her voice laden with somberness, she spoke quietly. "Merlin, move out of my way," before adding a less confident "Please." It almost broke his heart, hearing her almost distraught.

"I can't," the young wizard answered, shaking his head. "I cannot allow this to happen."

Morgana had taken an almost hurt look, pleading with him. "Merlin, he has caused nothing but pain and suffering for hundreds of thousands of innocent people. Uther cannot be allowed to take any more lives," she practically spat out the words, taking on a desperate plea as she added a final straw.

"He killed Druids, Merlin! The people who saved me and offered to help me understand my gift. The people who have never attacked nor hurt anyone in all of history." The servant retained a look of saddened confidence, before taking a deep breath.

"I know, Morgana. I was there, I saw the slaughter." Merlin had seen the invasion of the peaceful camp, knowing he could do nothing to stop it. It had broken yet a part of him, seeing women and children cut down because of Uther's madness. He then straightened up, remembering his promise, his destiny.

"But this is not the right way." He ignored the shocked looks he got from the sisters, continuing, "If you kill Uther, Camelot will only be reinforced in the belief that magic is nothing good, and Arthur will rule exactly the same as his father." He took yet another deep breath, before widening his stance slightly, placing himself in front of the throne and the king.

"I will not let Camelot fall any farther."

Morgana was speechless.

Her best male friend, the oddest and quirkiest person she knew (a serving boy, for goddess' sake!), had spoken with a wisdom only found in the wisest of men. He was willing to lay down his life to protect a city that had initially refused him, for a king who almost had him banished (quite frequently, for some odd reason), for a kingdom that wasn't even his homeland.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. So when her sister drew her sword, needless to say she hadn't even registered the sound, nor had she heard Morgause speak to the boy.

"Very well, I suppose." Morgause pointed her sword at Merlin, before issuing a simple order to the Knights.

"Kill him."

One by one, they readied their swords, and slowly made their way towards the servant. Morgana had snapped out of her stupor by now, and screeched to Morgause, "What are you doing?!" Her sister merely responded, "He is all that stands in our way."

"I won't kill him! He's my friend!" Morgana started forward before a sharp blade fell in her path. She looked up to see her sister glaring at her.

"Your naivety is clouding your judgement. He is not on your side!" Morgause turned to the Knights, before ending her statement. "I will not let this simple commoner to keep me from my prize."

Merlin had a plan.

It may have been the dumbest plan he had ever had, but he had one. His magic was boiling inside him, shrieking in his ears to let it out, but he knew he had to wait until the knights were closer to use it. He couldn't let Morgana get hurt, but he had to enact his plan at the perfect time in order to wake everyone up from the slumber.

In his mind's eye her saw Morgause snap at Morgana, saw the hurt and betrayed expression donning his friend's face as she realized he was about to be killed in front of her. It simply gave him more anger and power to break the spell. It was time.

Merlin took a breath as the Knights surrounded him. They drew their swords simultaneously, before pausing as they felt a ripple within their twisted, corrupted thoughts. The lights dimmed in the windows, as the sun's light seemed to recede from the throne room. The walls shivered as the magic of the earth flowed into one point—Merlin.

He knew what he was to do now. He wasn't just guided by his destiny that was intertwined with Arthur's. No, this was different, as he felt his feelings rise to his core, burning and blazing his path.

Long since his meeting with the Lady Morgana had he harbored an unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach. It gave him a soft spot for her, but that was only the beginning. As he spent more time with her, he felt that twist in his stomach turning into a burning desire. And as this moment approached him, he knew what it was that gave his magic so much power in this moment.

Merlin knew he was hopelessly smack dab in love with the Lady Morgana. And he knew her sister cared nothing for her, not nearly as much as he did for his closest friend.

That made him unbelievably pissed.

He looked up, glaring at the Knights with blazing eyes, causing them to step back in uncertainty.

For once, the Knights of Medhir felt something they hadn't in a long time.

Fear.

 _So, this feels different to my other stories. I feel like this one is going in a much more clear direction than the others. However, that does not mean I am giving up on them. I'll probably just update this one more often than the others, but only by a small margin._

 _Thanks for reading. Love you guys and gals (or whatever you want to call yourselves). Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin thrust his hand up at the ceiling, shouting as his magic flowed through him. _**"Rend yourself before me!"**_ he shouts in the Ancient Tongue as his magic strikes the Knight in front of him in the form of blood-red lightning, causing it to burst into a pile of ash.

The other Knights freeze, as Merlin looks past them at the two sorceresses in the chamber. Morgause is wide-eyed with panic, realizing her plans will be thwarted, while Morgana is white with shock and terror as her sister rounds on her.

"Why did you not tell me the boy had magic?!" Morgause was furious at her plan to rule being brought to its knees. Morgana, being speechless, said nothing as her sister unleashed her fury on her.

"You have ruined this! You hesitated when you could have killed the boy, and now my plan is wasted!" Morgana shook herself, retorting, "Your plan?! I was the one to take the throne! It is my birthright!" Morgause stepped closer to her, causing Morgana to take a step back in fear.

"You would have never been able to rule this kingdom," she seethes. "You are unfit, inexperienced, and naïve. I, on the other hand, would have brought the world to its knees with my rule." Morgana made to step forward and unleash her own fury upon her traitorous sister, when she felt something cold on her stomach.

Looking down, she found a dagger sunk deep within her gut, bleeding profusely. Her vision began to swim as she staggered backwards, stumbling and reaching out for something to support her. Instead, she fell on her back, gasping as she felt the life begin to leave her.

"Next time, I won't have you there to get in my way, youngling." Morgause turned and left, leaving no trace she was there.

Morgana tasted blood, breathing more heavily with each breath, before she blacked out from the pain and loss of oxygen. Before she slipped fully away, however, she heard an ungodly roar from behind her, followed by soft, careful hands grasping her gently, before everything turned black.

Merlin saw nothing but red. He had just finished dealing with the Knights as he saw Morgause slam Morgana's chest with her shortblade. The shock froze him for a second, before he ran for his friend with a roar that shattered the stained glass windows.

"No no no," Merlin stammered, refusing to let Morgana die. He racked his brain for healing spells, coming up blank until he found an old one. Pausing to calm himself and exercise full control over his magic, he began, _**"Mend to the fullest."**_ He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the bleeding stop as the wound began to heal itself slowly, but he knew he had to get her somewhere safe to fully heal. Before he could, however, he knew he had one more thing to do before he left. Merlin raised a hand, and began to speak again.

 _ **"Awaken and relieve."**_

At once, he saw Uther stir on the throne, and he slowly began to hear the telltale noises of Camelot stir once again. Merlin felt a weight leave his shoulders, but he still had work to do. Gingerly picking up Morgana, he began murmuring to himself. _**"Take me to safety."**_ At once, he felt the wind whirl as he was transported to a small hut in the woods. Laying Morgana down on the bed, he crouched down to observe her wound, feeling relieved when he saw it was fully healed. Exhausted and weary, he simply fell asleep on the floor by the bed, hoping Morgana would be alright before blacking out.

Arthur was in a surprised daze. He knew what he had just seen, and he didn't know what to do or say.

Merlin had magic. There was no doubting it. But he had used it to save Camelot. He had used it to save Arthur's father, and it was that point that confused the prince. Before he could ponder much longer, however, the knights of Camelot burst into the throne room, swords out before they realized there was no danger here. As they began muttering among themselves, Sir Leon stepped forward.

"Sire, what happened here?" Uther had no answer, as he had been practically comatose during the whole event. Arthur, however, struggled to stand up, and began, "Morgause invaded the city. She had seven immortal knights at her side, and I was taken prisoner and dragged here to watch her kill my father." Leon seemed shocked, before hanging his head in shame.

"My apologies milord, I don't know how we slept through such a disturbance." Arthur waved it off, saying, "No need. It was a spell, cast by the sorceress to allow her to reach her target." Uther had walked over, and asked, "You were away hunting, correct?" Arthur nodded, and Uther continued.

"Where is the boy? I would think he would be here with you." Arthur froze.

He knew his friend had magic, as well as Morgana. But Merlin had saved Camelot. He had even saved Morgana, the one who allowed the Knights in! Arthur rubbed his forehead, sighing as he spoke.

"Merlin…stayed here to keep Morgana and yourself safe, but the Knights arrived with Morgause." He paused, then continued. "He was attacked by Morgause while defending Morgana, and the witch pushed him out of the way before killing her." Uther was shocked, but still had one question. "What of the serving boy?" Arthur paused to make it seem like he was grieving.

"He rushed Morgause and struck a lucky fatal blow, before the witch exploded, incinerating him and the Lady Morgana." Arthur knew what he had to do. He owed Merlin—again—and thus he would keep him safe from suspicion until he could find him.

Uther nodded, before turning to the piles of ash around the throne room. "A funeral is in order, it would seem," he choked out, before shuddering and looking at his son. "This will not happen again. If another magical force threatens Camelot, we will do everything we can to end it." Arthur nodded, letting out a breath he had no clue he had been holding as his father and the Knights left to ensure the castle was in order.

"Merlin, you had better know what you're doing," the prince muttered. He hoped his friend was doing alright.

Morgana awoke with a shuddering gasp, nearly throwing herself out of the…the…..bed? She found herself in a rather comfortable bed (for a small hut…that she had no idea how she had gotten here), with neatly pressed sheets and pillows.

She looked around the hut, finding it odd how well-kept it was, with not a speck of dust on the shelves or floor, before finding her gaze upon a leather shoe. That just so happened to be on a foot.

Leaning over, Morgana found a sight she had not expected: Merlin, heavily dozing by the side of the bed. She would have found it incredibly cute if she was not confused by the whole situation. Remembering what had happened the night before, she glanced down at her stomach. Amazingly, there was not a scratch on her skin, despite the hole in her gown being blatantly obvious, and she again looked at Merlin in wonder.

Had he healed her wound? Had he saved her from Morgause? Her heart began to warm itself, as the thought of Merlin being her savior caused her to feel incredibly fuzzy. He began to stir, however, prompting Morgana to fake sleep to further learn about him.

Merlin felt as though he had been dropped on his head.

From the castle walls.

Directly on a hard rock.

Remembering why he was on the floor, he stood up instantly yet soon regretting it as a wave of nausea hit him. As it receded, he focused his gaze on the occupant of his bed, feeling his mouth tug at a smile as he saw the Lady Morgana turn in her sleep, muttering something.

He knew she was alright, but as he turned to let her rest in peace, a certain impulsive thought happened to strike him at that moment. He crouched down beside her, and before he could question himself, planted a kiss on her cheek.

Merlin stood up, and quickly shuffled out of the hut as fast as possible.

Morgana was frozen. A servant boy had kissed her. No, he wasn't just a servant boy. Merlin had kissed her. Her cute best friend, the same one who seemed to have a knack for saving people, had kissed her.

The oddest thing about it all was that she enjoyed it. He was gentle, and she could feel his lips almost gone before they had even touched her skin, but it was the warmest feeling she had had in ages.

The sorceress rose out of bed, caressing the spot where Merlin had gently pecked her as she made her way to open the front door.

"Just go and tell her, you nitwit!" Merlin muttered to himself. After rushing out of the hut to gather firewood, he had returned with an armful of freshly cut cypress blocks. After setting them down, however, he paused at the door, as he was somewhat nervous of seeing Morgana again, after what he had done earlier.

He rested his head in his hands, before making up his mind. Taking a deep breath, he told himself, "You got this. She was asleep; she won't remember any of it," before reaching for the doorknob. However, he failed to notice that the doorknob was already turning as he grabbed it, and the door opened rather quickly, jerking both occupants to one side of the oak frame.

Only later would Merlin realize this was what caused the incident.

Merlin fell backwards as someone ran into him, toppling both of them over, but before he could say anything his lips met something soft. His eyes refocused to see the beautiful Lady Morgana laying on him, her eyes wide with surprise at their unexpected "kiss".

 _So, how was that? I felt like I left some of Merlin's fighting out of the story, and for that I'm kinda sorry, but you'll get to see some eventually._

 _Guest: I know, right? I love leaving little cliffhangers for people. So fun._

 _Vaelaa: I'm glad you like it. I decided to write it after seeing no one else had posted a story like this. I feel like that scene with the Hemlok water could've been written much better, and that Morgana and Merlin should've been a couple somewhere near the end of the series._

 _Until next time (which will probably be a few weeks), godbless and deuces!_


	3. So Sorry This Is Taking So Long

Hey guys, I know it's been fucking forever since I updated any of these stories, but I have not given up on any of them. I just get distracted very easily, not to mention that I've been so focused on getting my Eagle scout for a while.

But no matter. I'm here, I'm writing, and I'll have something for you. I know you all hate chapter updates that are like this, but I just wanted to reassure you guys that I'm still working on writing. I thoroughly enjoy writing these stories, and I hope you all do too. Thanks y'all!

P.S: I may or may not have another story in the works. I'll give you a hint as to which universe: Protocol 3.


	4. Chapter 4

' _She's beautiful…'_ Merlin was frozen, stuck in a lip lock with who was supposed to be his sworn enemy. Luckily though, it seemed Morgana was rooted in place in a similar state of shock, albeit with her legs splayed over his. Merlin shook himself mentally.

He needed to end this, as enjoyable as it was. Thankfully, Morgana decided to break their kiss first, as she propelled herself backwards off of the young warlock.

 _'Well, that cou—'_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Scratch that thought. She was pissed. Merlin shifted uneasily.

"I, um…." He had no clue how to explain it, but she wouldn't have given him a chance to anyways. "You think that just because you saved me, you earned the right to snog me? The Lady Morgana?!" She was getting dangerously close, poking him with every stressed syllable, and Merlin just now realized that he was standing precariously close to an inconveniently-placed pile of horse droppings.

"Morgana, I—" Yes threw her finger up in his face. "No, no 'Morgana, I thought this' or 'Morgana, I thought that'!" She paused, giving Merlin time to magically dampen his ears so as to not lose too much of his hearing.

She did tend to lose her voice a bit from screaming so much during her angry moments.

"I WILL NOT BE SNOGGED BY SOME SERVANT, NO MATTER HOW HANDSOME HE IS OR IF HE SAVED MY LIFE OR NOT. I AM A NOBLE LADY AND I HAVE STANDARDS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND I—" She paused, giving Merlin a look of suspicion.

' _Oh hell…'_ Merlin sighed internally.

Morgana pointed at him accusingly. "How did you save me? I was bleeding heavily from that wound. Even Gaius wouldn't have been able to heal me…" Her eyes narrowed.

Merlin froze. "You don't remember what happened, do you?" She shook her head slightly.

"Uh…." Merlin started, scratching the back of his head. "I sort of, um, have…magic."

Morgana's head hurt. She was supposed to believe Merlin had magic, and yet all this time, even after she confided everything in him, told him her darkest secrets, her worst fears, he had never even bothered to tell her.

She felt betrayed. "You kept this from me…all this time I told you everything that I felt, what was happening, and you kept me in the dark…"

"Morgana, please just let me ex—"

"No, I'm sick of giving you anything! Any of my time, any of my life, any of my thoughts…" She couldn't help it. Morgana was scared, angry, emotional, exhausted, and way too many other emotions to explain. Before she could snap anymore though, she felt something wrap tightly around her, practically smothering her and squeezing her lungs empty.

Merlin was hugging her so hard that she felt like her bones were about to pop out at any moment. She was shocked, and frozen on the spot until she felt something wet cascading down the side of her face. Merlin kept sniffling and shaking, whimpering little bits about how "he was so sorry," and "he should've told her sooner", and that "he was a fool to keep it from her."

Morgana's heart dropped. Here was the manservant who, somehow, had managed to become her young adult crush ever since he arrived at Camelot, and he was sobbing and mewling his pain and sorrow out to her like a man who had lost everything dearest to him. And she had been selfish and directed all of her anger for her life at him, even though he had never deserved any of it.

"...you have no idea," he managed to get out through choked sobs, "how much of me tore apart when I couldn't tell you. I could've saved you from everything, I could've helped you, I could've done more…." He pulled away, wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"I should've done more." He cast his eyes down, doing his best to keep from shedding any more tears.

Neither magic user spoke for a minute. Before Morgana could say anything though, Merlin said, "I need to go for a bit," and started off towards the edge of the little clearing.

Morgan shook herself out of her stupor, before strolling after him. "Where are you going? We need to sit down and talk about this."

Merlin didn't stop, only replying, "I need to go collect firewood." Expecting a different answer, she halted her progress towards him. He paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Please, go back inside. I promise I'll be back, and I'll answer anything you want to know." With that, he walked off.

Morgana was somewhat unsure what to do, but she did as asked and strode back into the little hut.

Merlin sat down on the edge of a conveniently placed tree stump, head in his hands.

"What am I even doing?" he asked himself. "She tried to kill Uther, destroy Camelot, and I'm still here helping her escape justice." Moaning out loud, he failed to realize his mental distress was causing his magic to do some odd things.

If he had paid attention, Merlin would've realized it was quite odd for a bird to hang upside down from a tree branch while it slept. He also would've seen tree trunks twisting and reaching towards him, as well as the blades of grass on the ground curling around his feet ever so slightly.

Alas, his preoccupation with his current issue caused him to miss these details. Until he felt something nip his jacket. He whirled around, startling a curious young fawn off her feet onto her back. "No, no, no, it's okay!" he gently whispered to the fawn, unknowingly using his magic to speak to and sooth the poor animal. Thankfully, she relaxed, letting him rest his hand on her head and stroke her fur while another thought popped into his head.

"Where's your mother?" Oddly, he couldn't find any sign of another deer anywhere nearby. ' _Must've gotten separated,'_ he thought. _'She doesn't seem like she's starving…probably just a little lost.'_ He stood up, causing the young fawn to step back in nervousness. "Shhh, it's alright." He reached his hand out, allowing her to rub against it some more. "Come on, let's go. You can live with me for a bit."

Morgana was, to put it lightly, confused. However, if one wished to state it as accurately as possible, she was flummoxed—utterly and purely lost.

 _'How could Merlin, of all people, have magic?'_ she wondered. It wasn't as though he fit the stereotype of all-powerful, hell-raising sorcerer. He was _Merlin_ —her friend, her brother's manservant. Then it all clicked.

How else would he always manage to save Camelot? He had saved Arthur, Gwen, herself, Uther, Gaius, and damn near everyone living in Camelot at least twice, and yet no one had questioned how. How else could he spend half his nights "in the tavern" and yet not even wake up with an ounce of a hangover?

Before she could ponder her revelation any more, the door creaked open. Merlin peeked around the corner, locking eyes with her, before averting his gaze and widening the doorway. "I found a little friend out there," he spoke softly. "Thought she might be of some company." He moved aside, revealing a hesitant fawn practically hiding behind his legs.

Morgana felt a ghost of a smile lift the corners of her mouth ever so slightly, and apparently Merlin saw it too. He relaxed, letting out a faint breath of anxiety, and his eyes locked onto hers, allowing her to see all the warmth and kindness that was Merlin. As she was getting lost in his beautiful blue irises, his gaze flickered down. He grinned.

"I think she likes you even more than me." Morgana had no clue what he meant until she felt a nibble on her left hand. The little creature had decided to rub against her while chewing ever so softly on her fingers, causing Morgana to let her lips tilt upwards in a warm smile, before she felt something gently grasp her other arm.

She looked up to see Merlin staring at her, his eyes unfocused as though he were lost in thought, before he spoke. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?" He turned to look at her, sadness and weariness beginning to show in his bright blue orbs.

She pursed her lips ever so slightly as she thought about her response, before deciding that words weren't the proper way to express her thoughts. _'What the hell. Uther can't see me, what do I care?'_ she thought as she moved forward to capture his lips with hers.

As he recoiled slightly in shock, she started to panic internally. _'Please don't pull away, please don't pull away, please don'—'_ Luckily, before she could finish her mental anxiety rant, he returned the favor, tilting his head down to deepen the kiss before pulling away after a solid minute of nonstop lip-mashing.

"Morgana, need I remind you that we do have a bit of company?" he threw his signature raised-eyebrow-with-a-smirk look at her, before motioning to her newest friend sniffing the rest of the hut. "I think I owe you quite a few answers, too…" he mumbled, shuffling over to the bed.

 _Y'all, this has been a difficult chapter to write. Originally, I had a different way to write the ending, but I decided to go sappy and give (the majority of) you a fluffy, almost romance thing near the end. No, they haven't reconciled completely, but it's a lot closer now. In the original, the little fawn had a lot more effect on the ending, but I'll save her impact for later. Thank you for reading, and I will see you all later!_


	5. Update (Need Your Help)

Hey guys (and girls)

I know it's been a long-ass time since I've updated any of my stories. Thank you to those of you who still follow them, and to those of you who have been responsible for the emails I get telling me someone has followed my stories. It makes me feel more confident about my writing abilities.

That said, I feel as though I did not put enough effort into writing these stories as I should have, and I feel you as my supporters deserve something better.

This is essentially a poll update. I know you were hoping for a new chapter or something but I feel this is necessary as my tastes have changed since last updating my stories (as well as my writing skills). So now I want to know what you guys want, and have laid out the options in this update

Scrap these stories and start over with fresh ideas (I've been having a fling with Dark Souls/Bloodborne for almost a year now, and I think I'd enjoy writing about that universe).

Try rewriting these stories (expanding the chapters, putting more time and thought into them, extending the overall length, etc.) so they can actually be considered up to the standards of the kings of Fanfic like Mattioarts and Christian Knight.

Rewrite but primary focus on new Soulsborne story.

Rewrite with Soulsborne on the backburner (side project kinda thing).

As I said, these are my ideas for what I can do. If you have any thoughts as to what should be my next step, please send me a message. I will gladly take criticism if any of you want to give any helpful tips on how to make my material more presentable.

Thank you, you beautiful bastards.

ILOV3BUTT3R (soon to be known as ThogDontCaare)


End file.
